Vocaloid Poserpedia
by TakeSomethingLiterally
Summary: "Poserpedia...?" When Rin opened that innocent site, her and her friends' lives changed probably forever. They've found the Poser's Holy Ground. And it was epic.
1. The Kagamines meet Poserpedia

**I OWN NOTHING. THE VOCALOID PROGRAM BELONGS TO YAMAHA CORPORATION AND CRYPTON. THIS IS A _FANFICTION. _I ALSO DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SITES MENTIONED IN THE STORY. **

**_Any_ username or argument mentioned on this story is _pure coincidence._**

* * *

Len Kagamine, a blond boy with blue eyes and a small ponytail, walked into the room, bored as always. It was Sunday, and he had absolutely _nothing _to do. It was already getting on his nerves, so he decided to pay a visit to his twin sister, Rin.

"Riiiiin, I'm here to hang ou—"

But before he could finish, he froze. On the living room, he saw Rin literally rolling on the floor laughing, and that disturbed the poor boy a bit. He raised an eyebrow and walked closer to her.

"Rin? What are you doing over there?"

The blond girl could barely breathe. She tried to speak. She really did.

"T-this… hahaHAHAHHA… It's— hahahHHAHAHAHAH!"

Len sweatdropped. Rin wasn't really a silly cheerful girl that could be easily entertained, so he was starting to get _really _curious about it.

"What is it? I wanna see!"

The girl only pointed to the notebook on the floor and kept laughing. Len sat next to her and checked the site.

"Poserpedia?"

"Oh, Len… Hah… This site is amazing… Hahahah" Said Rin, recovering.

Len scrolled down. It was a Wiki. Rin loved to go through these kinds of websites and spend the evening reading things about her or other people she knew.

As the boy scrolled down and read the entries, a smile began to form on his own face. It didn't take long for him to laugh like a maniac too.

"I know right? HAHAHHAHA!" Said Rin, joining her brother on the laughter.

5 minutes later.

"Ok, ok, let's see what they say about Miku." Said Rin, wiping a tear from her eye. The twins were now with their eyes glued to the screen and a big smile on their faces. It was like they've found a treasure.

_**Miku Hatsune.**_

_Miku Hatsune was the first Vocaloid to be invented. She is also the most popular of them, having more musics than the other Vocaloids. She is normally portrayed as a cheerful teenager, with long green hair tied in pigtails and wearing a green skirt._

_Miku is a huge success on the internet, mostly in video sites such as YouTube, where most of her songs and clips are posted. Miku has already launched a CD, which scored the top spot on the Oricon list and still makes success._

_After her creation, Yamaha, the company that owns the Vocaloid program, invented other types of Vocaloids, such as __Rin & Len Kagamine__, __MEIKO,__KAITO,__Neru__ and so on, even though she still is the most expensive of them all._

"The first Vocaloid, huh…" Said Len. Rin patted his shoulder.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Rin grabbed the mouse. "There are _a lot _of entries about her. Check this one, this is great."

_**Miku Hatsune.**_

_The main character of an anime called 'Vocaloid', launched by Yamaha Crypton. Miku is a singer in the anime, and together with her friends, she plays in a band around the world. It is still unknown the date of the first episode's release._

"Where in the world did they find an _anime _about her?" Asked Len, with his eyes wide open. Rin smirked.

"That's what happens when you change an anime opening and put us as characters. People don't even bother looking, if they see this green-haired girl in a fake opening, poof! She's the main character of this new anime."

"Unbelievable. But still, this is pretty great. What else do we have here?"

The twins scrolled down until they found another section that interested them.

_**Akita Neru.**_

_Akira Neru is a fanmade Vocaloid, created after a failed attempt at using Miku Hatsune. She is normally portrayed as a Miku wannabe._

"HAHAHAHHA, a Miku wannabe? If Neru ever reads this she'll throw the PC out of the window!" Said Rin laughing.

"There's more to it." Said Len.

_Neru is a typical troll, always using her phone and never caring about the others. She is also a tsundere and has a crush on Len Kagamine. Neru fights with Miku for Len's love, since she wants to be like her to gain Len's attention._

Len was speechless while Rin laughed even harder than before.

"Ok… Moving on." Said Len, scrolling down again.

_Akita Neru is great friends with __Yowane Haku__._

Len clicked the hotlink that directed the page to Haku's entry on the site.

_**Yowane Haku.**_

_Haku is a fanmade Vocaloid whose voice was taken from a bad version of Miku Hatsune._

Len sweatdropped. "Is it just me, or does everything in this site revolves around Miku…?"

"Of course it does, she is the first Vocaloid and the most popular, remember? We're just copies of her." Rin said in a sarcastic tone. Len shrugged and kept scrolling down.

_Whenever Haku is seen in a video, she is always with a sad expression and with a bottle of alcohol on one hand. She is Neru's best friend and MEIKO's drinking partner._

While Len read the article, Rin was getting impatient. She rolled her eyes and took the mouse from Len's hand.

"Hey! I'm still reading this!"

Rin got close to Len's face and smiled wickedly.

"Relax, little brother. I'm taking you to a much better place than this one."

Len blushed a little and avoided Rin's look.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't say that in such a suggestive tone."

Rin giggled and started to navigate the web again. Len tried to pick on what Rin was doing. The girl clicked quickly on links that lead to one page after another. She finally got to the one she wanted and pulled Len closer to the screen.

"Here. The best place in the whoooole site. _The Forum._"

Len raised an eyebrow, but was curious nonetheless. He picked one topic and clicked it. The thread was called _'About the Kagamines'_

Rin smirked.

"Why'd you pick that one?"

"No particular reason. I want to see what these guys say about us, that's all."

"Yeah, yeah…"

The first post loaded and both of them glued to the screen.

"_So this thread is for you guys discuss the relationships of the twins Lin and Ren Kagamine. What you think of them, you think they are only siblings or there's something else' – _Imani

"_Hey there! ^^ I'm Diot! So yeah, about them. I love the Kagamines 33 I think Ren is soooo cute, and because he's a shota, this makes him even cuter *-* But… I don't like Lin, she wants to steal him from mee :(" –_ Diot

"_Greetings. I'm Betothan. First off, It's not Lin and Ren, their names are RIN and LEN. That being said, I'd like to mention that I don't think Len is a shota. This is just the image he unfairly got on Nico Nico Douga." – _Betothan

"…_Nico Nico What… ?_?" _– Diot

Rin was laughing hard again, while Len blushed and sweatdropped.

"So it takes 3 posts till someone spell our names right? That's disgraceful…"

"Oh, you're just trying to avoid the shota comment." Answered Rin with a smirk. Len blushed even more and snapped at Rin.

"AM NOT! Just stating a fact!"

Rin pushed Len to the side.

"What else do they say? I liked that thread!"

"_*sighs* Well, it's not called Poserpedia for nothing… Nico Nico Douga. It's the site where most of the Vocaloid songs are uploaded. They have the whole meme thing going on, and Len got this 'shota' image unfairly. That's what I mean." – _Betothan

"_Heey! Nice thread! So I'd like to say what I think about their relationship. I think it's… weird. I mean, they are siblings, for crying out loud! And twins! They being romantically involved is wrong in my opinion. But I do like how they act towards each other. I wish my brother would treat me like that T_T" – _Lisa14

"_Helloooooo, it's called twincest! Fanservice! People like these things!" – _HiyoriIsMyHero

"_It can't be twincest, because they are __not__ twins. They are mirrored images of each other." – _ThatGuy

"_o_o WHAAAT? So… If they are mirrored images… Then… Then! I'M IN LOVE WITH RIN ALSO? T_T" – _Diot

"_There are speculations about that; it was not specified that Rin and Len are actually mirrored images of themselves. That would be a little out of hand, don't you agree? Besides, if they really were, why is such a difference of personalities and appearances?" – _Betothan

"_They are. "RIN" is for Right and "LEN" is for Left. They are not siblings. It was confirmed in the official site." – _ThatGuy

"_Would you mind giving me the source of that information?" - _Betothan

Rin and Len rolled their eyes.

"Here it goes… The mirror debate. That's really tiring." Said Len closing the post. Rin had to agree with him. Another thread caught Rin's eyes immediately.

"There, click that one!"

She pointed to the screen, where it was written '_Vocaloid anime!'_. Len clicked it.

"_So I read that this Vocaloid thing is an anime. I like anime, when is it coming out? And what's the story?" – _NaruTomodachi

"_Hi there! So it's a new anime? Great! I'll watch it! I'd like to know the story too… If someone can post the plot here, I'd be glad! ^^" – _Neko133

"_lololol yeah, an anime! It's about this girl called Miku Hatsune who is transformed into a robot and suddenly can sing really well. So she realizes other people are also transformed into robots and can sing as well. And then her mission is to find these other people to form a huge band!" –_ VocaloidFTW

"_REALLY? Wow, sounds awesome!" – _Neko133

Rin and Len giggled.

"This is just mean. Giving people expectations like that."

"There is something called Google, you know. If the girl wanted to know what is Vocaloid that bad she could've searched for it!" Said Rin.

"Fair enough." Said Len. They kept scrolling down.

"_lol yea, it is awesome. You should search for their songs, they release some of them on YouTube to promote the anime." – _VocaloidFTW

"_So when is it coming out? I want to watch it." – _GingioStar3

"_A robot who wants to form a band? That souds laaaaaame" – _IchiroVampirexxx

"_No, no! It's a really cool story! Search for the songs, you'll like them! lolol" – _VocaloidFTW

"Troll…" Both the twins said at the same time, then closed the thread, still laughing. Rin threw herself on the carpet, yawning.

"I'm sleepy… Let's close and finish reading it tomorrow, what do you think?"

Len closed the window, nodding.

"Yeah, I'm sleepy too. But that was pretty funny."

Rin rested her head on one hand and smiled.

"Glad you liked it. I always make things interesting, don't I?"

Len smiled back, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah… Of course you do."

The twins giggled. Len helped Rin up and both of them went to their rooms.

"Night, Rin."

"Sleep tight, Len. Don't let the posers bite you."

* * *

It was dark on the living room, and only a small notebook could be seen on the floor, emitting a soft light. The lights suddenly lit up, and two people walked into the room. One of them spotted the computer and noticed that it was still turned on.

"Ok, who forgot to turn the PC off again…?" Asked the first person. The second person approached the computer and got down to see what was written on the screen.

"Poserpedia…?"

* * *

**Hi! How are you?**

**I spot these mistakes a lot when I'm searching for Vocaloid and things like these, so I decided to make a fic talking about it. It's not a critic, just an attempt to make you guys laugh a little bit XD**

**There will be more. Oh, yes. I wonder, who found 'Poserpedia' this time?**

**See you in the next chapter! Reviews are highly appreciated! **


	2. Kaito meets Poserpedia

**I OWN NOTHING. THE VOCALOID PROGRAM BELONGS TO YAMAHA CORPORATION AND CRYPTON. THIS IS A **_**FANFICTION. **_**I ALSO DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SITES MENTIONED IN THE STORY.**

* * *

Miku snored on her pillow as the daylight invaded her room. The windows had curtains, but the sun light still bothered her quite a bit, so she buried her head under her pillow, groaning. All she could think of that moment was: _"Soon my alarm will go off and then I'll have to get up… Gosh, I hate Mondays."_

And in fact, a couple of minutes after that thought, Miku's alarm clock set off, echoing through the entire room. But that wasn't what made the Vocaloid get up. At the same time the ringing started, someone slammed their foot on the door and yelled.

"MIKU, YOU'VE GOT TO SEE THIS!"

She didn't have time to think, because the next second, she was uncovered, blinded and being shook by powerful hands. Her eyes could only see a blurred blue spot, but that was enough to guess who was the one disturbing her routine.

"KAITO, GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

Miku kicked Kaito's chin, which sent him flying into the corridor. She straightened her hair and rubbed her eyes, opening them to see clearly for the first time. She spotted a bleeding Kaito on the floor and a surprised Meiko standing next to him. Miku sweatdropped.

"Ehrm… Good morning." Said Meiko after an awkward silence.

"Morning…" Answered Miku, still a little embarrassed. Kaito rubbed the blood off his chin and got up. He breathed deeply.

"I'll give you your time." And then closed the door slowly. Miku still stared at the door. She counted to three silently. The door opened again.

"But then you've gotta come see this." Said Kaito quickly, slamming the door shut again. Miku twitched, sighing.

"Hello, Monday…"

* * *

"Neru, can you pass me the butter, please?" Said Teto, smiling pleasantly. Neru Akita only stared at her phone, clicking the buttons with a frown on her face. Teto tried again.

"Neru? The butter please?"

The Vocaloid remained frozen. Teto frowned.

"Neru. THE BUTTER!"

Then she seemed to wake up. Neru looked up.

"What do you want? I'm busy!"

"I just want you to pass me the butter!" Replied Teto. How could something so simple be so complicated when it came to Neru? The troll looked over at the butter, which was a little far away than an arm of distance. She then glared at Teto, neutrally.

"It's too far away."

Teto raised an eyebrow.

"It is not! You just need to stretch your arm and get it!"

"It's closer to you. Look."

Teto sighed heavily. She couldn't believe she was even having this conversation. It was just a freaking butter, for crying out loud. But even so, Teto rested her head on the table to take a look at the distance. She clenched her teeth when she realized Neru was actually right. It was a little bit closer to her.

"Fine, you win…" Said Teto defeated, stretching her arms to grab the so wanted butter. Neru turned her attention back to her cellphone.

"Told you."

"We could've saved five minutes of our morning if you had cooperated in the first place, you know."

"Would you have done anything useful in these five minutes?" Asked Neru, still focused on the phone. Teto sighed again.

"Guess not…"

That's when Kaito came in. Slamming the door.

"Teto-chan! Look at this absurdity!"

Teto was half-way from passing the butter on her bread when Kaito sat next to her and put a notebook right in front of her plate. She flinched, irritated, but managed to pay attention.

"What is it?"

Her eyes ran through the screen.

_**Kasane Teto.**_

_Known as the 3__rd__ Vocaloid, Kasane Teto has a number 3 printed on her left arm. Her appearance is that of a teenage girl (like most of the Vocaloids) with red hair in drill-like pigtails. _

_Kasane Teto was first created as a fanmade Vocaloid, but later on, Yamaha recognized her as an official program and now her songs are all over internet. Her character object is a pair of drills._

Teto read this out loud, and of course, this was enough to make Neru run to her side in seconds. The UTAUloid's mouth hung open.

"What…? But I'm not a Vocalo— Wait."

Meiko, who had followed Kaito around the house ever since they've found that website, seemed to have realized something terrible. Putting her hand on Teto's shoulder, she could only say three words:

"It's not what—"

"Are you trying to tell me I'm becoming an official Vocaloid?"

Meiko facepalmed.

"Eh?" Kaito cocked his head to the side.

"That's what you're telling me? And why did you say it was an absurdity? Me becoming a Vocaloid is that bad? ANSWER ME!" Teto got up from her chair and almost dropped her precious bread on the floor. Kaito looked up to her.

"No, Teto-chan! It's wonderful! I mean, it would be wonderful if that was true!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?"

"Kaito, SHUT UP!" Yelled Meiko.

"It's a trolling site."

The room quieted down, and all the eyes turned to face Neru. The Vocaloid's eyes were big and shiny. Her friends had never seen such an amazed and child-like expression on Neru before. For a moment they forgot about the fight and just observed the little troll with surprise. Even Meiko was stunned by that site's effect on Neru's attitude. Until Kaito said:

"Would you like to take a look, Akita-chan…?"

And that was the most dangerous and stupid thing Kaito has ever, _ever _said.

* * *

Miku wasn't the only one to wake up with a slamming door on her room. Len Kagamine also experienced it that day.

"LEN! WAKE UP!"

On the next second, much like Miku, he was being shaken by a pair of powerful hands. But this time, it was a girl's powerful hands.

"I-said-wake-up!" Rin said each word accompanied by a shake. Len's eyes rolled up and down, while the boy drooled. Rin stopped shaking her brother.

"Len?"

No answer. Only a snore. Rin raised an eyebrow and dropped Len on the floor.

"Gosh, you're so useless!" And with that, the blonde girl left the room, stepping heavily on the floor. Len rolled on the floor, till his face touched the ground, and snored again.

* * *

"Good morn—"

Before Miku could finish the phrase, she had to duck from a flying chair that was thrown right on her direction. Miku then got up again, looked at the chair, and turned her head to the kitchen, the source of the flying object. She sweatdropped.

"Okay, then. What the hell?"

"I AM _NOT _A MIKU WANNABE." The person screaming was Neru, coincidentally, the same person who threw the chair at Miku Hatsune. Miku walked towards the kitchen, and the scene the green-haired girl spotted on there only made that day get even weirder.

"N-Neru-chan! Please calm down!" Kaito said that, while holding Neru, who was on top of the table, by her waist. Meiko was holding the troll's arms behind her back and Teto was hidden under the sink.

Miku had to admit that that Monday wasn't one of her bests.

"What is happ…" Miku stopped and turned to Meiko. "What is happening here?"

Meiko only pointed to the notebook with her head. Miku grabbed the computer.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Neru yelled, trying to make the other two let go of her. She made a 'tsc' sound and kicked Kaito on the head. The blue-haired man passed out for the second time that day. Then, Neru bended over, lifting Meiko on the air, and then dropping her on the floor together with her. Meiko released the troll for a second, and that was enough to make Neru fly over to where Miku was standing and jump on her.

"AHHHH!" Screamed Miku, being tackled by Neru. The blonde grabbed the notebook and ran off to God knows where. Miku took a while to recompose herself. In the meanwhile, Teto left the sink.

"Is she gone already…?"

Meiko helped Kaito to get up.

"Yeah… For now anyway." Answered her. Miku shook her head.

"That girl… Has serious issues." Said the Vocaloid, dusting off her skirt. Meiko, Kaito and Teto nodded at that. The UTAUloid looked down and kneeled on the kitchen floor, recovering the remaining pieces of bread that were left to tell the story. Teto sniffed.

"It was such a pretty bread, too…"

"And what was that 'I'm not a Miku wannabe' thing?" Continued Miku.

"Oh, that." Meiko sighed and looked angry at Kaito. "Einstein here had the brilliant idea to show Neru the site we found yesterday. The one he wanted to show you."

Kaito was still a bit dizzy, but managed to say something.

"…I see… cream…?"

Meiko knocked him down again.

"Shut up."

* * *

_**Gakupo**_

_One of the first male Vocaloids to appear, Gakupo Kamui was created in honor to the famous Japanese singer, Gackt. His voice comes from a lower pitch of Kaito's voice. Portrayed as a samurai, Gakupo has a long purple hair tied in a pony-tail. He has many objects, but his main one is a samurai sword._

_Gakupo has a crush on __Luka Megurine__, but she doesn't seem to love him back. He also has a Google fetish, looking up everything on the site whenever he is confused._

Neru managed to find an isolated place to hide, and kept reading the site's entries with wide eyes.

"Maybe _you_ should look up things on Google before writing anything stupid…" Whispered her. She typed something on the 'Search' bar and clicked 'Enter'.

_**Lola and Leon.**_

_There are no search results with that term._

"Oh, c'mon!"

Suddenly she heard a noise coming from behind. It was dark, but the computer's screen provided enough light for Neru to have a basic view of her surroundings. The noise came closer. She closed the notebook carefully, and listened. Suddenly, a blinding light appeared and, together with the light, the body of a person fell on top of Neru.

"GOT YOU!" Said the person on top of her. The Vocaloid struggled to get out of there.

"Let me go!"

"GIVE ME THE COMPUTER."

Neru blinked and slowly the blur transformed into an image. And she saw no one other than Rin Kagamine close to her face.

"What the…? How did you found me?"

"The notebook! Where is it?" Yelled Rin. Neru scoffed.

"Bite me."

Rin growled and rolled Neru around the floor. Both of them started wrestling in the middle of the place. Soon, three other people came down to where the two blondes were. Miku, Kaito and Meiko watched as Rin pulled Neru's arm behind her backs and Neru tried to kick her on her backs. The three of them sweatdropped.

"Shouldn't we be doing something about it?" Asked Miku.

"Suit yourself." Replied Meiko.

Kaito said nothing. He looked around, realizing for the first time that they were in a really dark and old deposit. Kaito didn't want to know how Neru managed to get all the way down there. His eyes then stopped on a small computer on the floor. Kaito looked both sides, and slowly walked to the notebook's direction.

But he was Kaito, so he only took three small steps before shooting like a dart, grabbing the so wanted computer, and running out of that place. Rin and Neru froze and turned their heads to his direction.

"GET HIM!" Said both of them at the same time, getting up and also running as fast as they possibly could. Miku and Meiko look at each other.

"So… Walking?"

"Definitely."

* * *

**Hey there again!**

**So, not so many Poserpedia entries this time. More like a humorous little plot. Don't worry, there'll be more on the next chapters! Keep on reading! Reviews are welcomed!**

**- TSL**


End file.
